


F. B. I Think I Love You!

by exolunaticshipper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adopted Prompt, BaekYeol - Freeform, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Porn, Smut, agent chanyeol, bae2020, bottom baek, cute???, kinda really sweet, okay im done, student baek, top yeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Chanyeol has one job as an FBI agent and that is to look after and monitor struggling student, Byun Baekhyun.Only somewhere along the way he falls desperately in love with the other.How could he ever tell the man of his dreams that he's seen (and jerked off to) all the slutty nudes he's taken...Especially when he's taken so many of them?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 77





	F. B. I Think I Love You!

**Author's Note:**

> BAE020
> 
> Written for: BAE 2020 - Summer prompt adoption
> 
> Word Count: 9,314
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun
> 
> Side Pairings: Kyungsoo/Kai ; Sehun/Suho (if you squint really hard)
> 
> Prompt: #020

Chanyeol’s standard issue work phone buzzed once again lighting up with a notification that his current ‘person of interest’ had done something peculiar. Well, if taking plenty of pictures of his naked body counted as ‘peculiar’.

Which this particular boy did. A _lot._

It wasn’t that Chanyeol was prude, not by a long shot and you definitely couldn’t be one working in the FBI, but it was just the _sheer amount_ of pictures that the other boy took. It was almost like clockwork, at 5pm every day Byun Baekhyun would snap off around 50 pictures of his slender body, shapely fingers curved on his hip or his thigh, droopy eyes and thick thighs on full display and lips pursed into an adorable pout.

And every day at 5pm, Chanyeol would grow flustered and red, his cock twitching in his pants, fingers fiddling with the buttons as if to jerk himself off in his office cubicle to this sexy minx of a man.

It wouldn’t be the first time.

So, Chanyeol was, as Byun Baekhyun’s assigned FBI agent, like a guardian angel of the modern day. As well as an unintentional cam-porn watcher ( _he just couldn’t look away!_ )

In reality though, Baekhyun was an ‘at risk’ boy- well purely in the sense that his parent’s were no longer around and he was as broke as the next university student- hence the constant monitoring. The boy was a sweet soul though, with the voice of an angel and at 22 was part way through his Photography and Music course. He was also the same boy who worked part time at the restaurant near Chanyeol’s office, though the other had never built up enough courage to go and see him in the flesh, panic of all the dangerous situations that could arise coming to mind.

Feeling especially bored one Friday evening, Chanyeol tapped into the microphone on Baekhyun’s phone- and _oh god_ had he wished he hadn’t, for the sake of his own sanity.

“Oh, god- _fuck_ ” The lewd voice called out, wobbling as the slick sounds of a fist pumping his cock filled Chanyeol’s ears “Fuck, _daddy_ – make me come”

Chanyeol knew for a fact that Baekhyun was alone, so the fact that the boy was begging this unknown entity to make him come, was all the more a turn on.

He heard the pace of Baekhyun’s hand quicken and his sultry moans turn into short gasps of air as he released with a strangled noise. And oh, how Chanyeol wished to be the one bringing him over the edge, making him come over and over until the boy’s mind was nothing but a haze of euphoria, so lost under the blanket of ecstasy that his legs would buckle and it would leave only Chanyeol to take care of him and give him all the attention he deserved.

Okay, so he may have lied _a little_.

Not only was Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun’s assigned FBI agent, he was also hopelessly in love with the beautiful boy he watched every day. How could he not be? Baekhyun was the epitome of the man of his dreams, slender body, wide hips and thick thighs- sharp jaw, puppy eyes and lips shaped like a little cupid bow that Chanyeol wanted to kiss and suck and nip at all day.

Chanyeol tucked his cock away and shut his laptop for the day just when Kyungsoo poked his head around his cubicle with a sly grin. Kyungsoo was Chanyeol’s best friend- had been for years. He, Sehun and Chanyeol had grown up in the same area and entered the academy together- they had somehow all ended up in the same department too.

“Hey man” Kyungsoo chuckled “Done with your daily wank to Mr Byun?”

Chanyeol made a face at the other and pretended to launch his post-it notes at him “Don’t even start. What am I gonna do? I can’t keep going like this- I’m going to rip my cock off at this rate!” He sulked, lips pouting as he buried his head in his hands;

“I don’t know man, you could try talking to him at the restaurant. And honestly, there are worse problems to have than having a beautiful guy on your screen involuntarily sharing his nudes and private moments with you”

“I know, but if I was to ask him out what would I say ‘ _Hey Baekhyun, I know literally everything about you- I’ve even seen your nudes and I protect you when I can- wanna go out with me?_ ’” Chanyeol blushed at the thought of asking Baekhyun out and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his lovesick best friend;

“ _Oo_ -kay” He said with a sigh, before perking up once more with a cunning look in his eyes “Things may change for you soon, don’t sweat it.” He grinned, thankful that Chanyeol was particularly slow after a long day “Sehun and I are headed out to eat, wanna join? It might take your mind off young, sexy and single?”

This time Chanyeol actually did throw his pen at him, but Kyungsoo dodged and it hit an unsuspecting Sehun as he approached the cubicle;

“Ow bro, what the _fuck_?” He whined petulantly, rubbing his head, but the smirk on his face was copied only by Kyungsoo, in on their devious plan to get Chanyeol to speak to his crush, his incessant whining about the ‘Byun-boy’ was getting too much to bear ( _that and hearing him jerk off every 30 minutes was becoming routine too. Eww._ ) “So... are you coming to eat?”

Chanyeol shrugged and nodded, his stomach gurgling excitedly- missing his best friend’s possible motives. He’d skipped out on breakfast this morning in his hurry to get to the office, which meant his body was purely fuelled on coffee and he could do with some serious nutrition.

“Where are we headed?” Chanyeol said as they walked the pavement together “Somewhere nice?”

“Oh, it’s lovely there- not too far from the office actually,” Kyungsoo smiled “I heard there’s _plenty_ of nice things to look at too.”

Chanyeol furrowed his brow and thought over Kyungsoo’s choice of words, a strange comment to make about a restaura-

“ _Oh my god_!” He yelped, freezing on the spot and Sehun jumped in shock “No! Oh my god, we can’t go there- _guys_! I can’t see him, what if he-”

But it was too late, Kyungsoo was already pulling the door open and Sehun following him inside. Chanyeol dropped his head to hide the flush riding up his neck and prayed to god he wouldn’t hear the voice he was oh-so used to listening to on his headset as they sat down in their seats.

There was a beat of pause as they all glanced at their menus, Chanyeol especially taken by the Korean Beef specialties – something he missed dearly about his home country, before there was a gentle cough.

Oh _no_.

_Oh god no_.

Pushing his face into his menu, Chanyeol pretended to ignore the sound of the waiter, who eventually spoke sounding a little put off;

“Hi everyone, I’m your server for the evening, Byun Baekhyun. Would you guys like any refreshments for the table?”

Kyungsoo smacked Chanyeol’s arm, answering the waiter’s question and forced him to pull his head away from the card in front of him, and look directly into soft brown eyes and a small impish smirk.

Byun Baekhyun was smirking at him, and Chanyeol was sure he was going to cream his pants. Fuck, he was even better looking in person- tight black jeans hugging his waist and emphasising his figure, while the billowy white top only accentuated how petite the other actually was.

It only made Chanyeol day dream more about picking up the smaller effortlessly, while he bounced on his cock, Baekhyun’s head thrown back, strikingly thin neck on display just for Chanyeol to suck his claim- his mark- onto the other.

The server cleared his throat again, foot tapping impatiently as Chanyeol simply stared. Kyungsoo and Sehun had already provided their orders and he had been calling for the tall elf boy for a good thirty seconds;

“And your order, sir?”

“Oh!” Chanyeol jolted, looking sheepish at the slightly miffed expression on Baekhyun’s face “Um, the mild Korean beef?”

Baekhyun chuckled as he noted down the order “Only mild? I knew you wouldn’t be able to handle the spice” He winked at Chanyeol as he leaned over him to collect the menus, their hands brushing together slightly and the annoyed expression he had was replaced with crescent eyes and a blinding smile at Chanyeol’s incredulously wide eyes and pink tinted cheeks;

“ _Excuse me_?” Chanyeol choked, voice sounding a little strangled “I can do spicy-“

“ _Chanyeol-_ “ Kyungsoo warned. He knew the other and _knew_ he could not do spicy. Last year, at the annual FBI retreat for their team, the other had been dared to eat a chilli. The following results of 5 bottles of water, and constant panting for 30 minutes were not worth the hassle (Sehun thought differently though).

“No, no, I can handle it. Bring me the spicy Korean beef” Chanyeol demanded, looking smug and Baekhyun grinned;

“Ooh, you are a real man. Okay, I’ll get your order to you now.”

Chanyeol sat back satisfied. This wasn’t turning out so bad, and he was sure Baekhyun had been flirting with him even if it was just a little.

And even if the other was being a sassy brat.

It was about 10 minutes into waiting for their meal that Kyungsoo’s phone rang, and his face dropped as he looked at the caller ID, placing the phone to his ear;

“Hey Jun, yeah-“He stopped and his eyes widened further “Oh, of course- me and Sehun will head back now and complete it”

Kyungsoo flashed an apologetic smile to the giant as he put the phone down; “I’m really sorry man, me and Sehun need to head back to complete the briefing drafts for the new team that starts next week- Junmyeon sounded _pissed_ off”

Sehun groaned inwardly “It’s Friday though, Soo! I wanna see what happens-“

“It’s okay” Chanyeol waved them off, rolling his eyes “I’ll pick up the bill- and _all_ the food” He chuckled deviously and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes;

“How are you such a toned bastard when you eat so much shit?” He grumbled, eyeing the slight line of pudge on his stomach from his holiday snacking “God I need a diet- or a personal trainer”

“I know a guy!” Chanyeol called out with a cheeky grin to Kyungsoo’s terrifying glare. The guy in question was a gorgeous tan creature and Chanyeol’s work-out buddy since high-school. Kim Jongin. Also known as the only guy Kyungsoo couldn’t stare at without blushing hideously and hiding a squeal behind his hands. 

Sehun simply tugged the shorter away from his ramblings as he bid farewell to the giant, leaving him sat alone as three dishes were due to arrive.

It was less than 5 minutes later when Baekhyun returned, plates in hand and his face mimicked complete shock;

“Wow, did everyone just leave you?” He looked mildly amused, hand cocked on his hips after he’d laid the dishes down “Just that intolerable?”

Chanyeol tried to fight the embarrassment from his face and laughed awkwardly “Probably- something like that, just work stuff”

“Oh, sounds dreadful if your boss is asking you to come back in at this hour- it’s 8pm on a _Friday_ ”

Chanyeol simply laughed “I know, he’s a good guy, but he’s strict- work needs to be done on time. And those two idiots didn’t do it”

With that Baekhyun gave him a small laugh and sauntered off. Chanyeol was sure he swayed his hips a little harder just for Chanyeol’s benefit.

_Oh god_ , was it good.

_Fire._

That’s all Chanyeol felt- in his mouth, on his tongue- in his lungs. The meat was too good to stop eating and his pride was too high. He could feel eyes on him as he pushed through every mouthful, panting obscenely.

The things he would do to impress the person he was madly in love with.

Baekhyun arrived back at his table, looking down at his notepad “Are you enjoying all the food?” His eyes fell on Chanyeol’s face which was sweating, pupils blown wide as he pushed another spoonful of the beef into his mouth. He nodded eagerly, knowing full well that he looked the opposite of enjoying anything at the moment.

“Told you, you couldn’t handle the spice” Baekhyun chuckled, fingers timidly dancing along Chanyeol’s shoulder, voice soft. It was at that exact moment that Chanyeol spluttered on a piece of meat, choking horrendously and Baekhyun’s flirtatious act dropped;

“Oh my god, are you okay? Please stop eating it if it’s too spicy!” Soft, concerned eyes met his and he managed to choke out the word ‘ _water_ ’, the shorter hurrying to get him some.

Steadily, Baekhyun crouched in front of Chanyeol running a hand along his back and soothing him as his face descended from a alarmingly purple colour back to normal;

“I’m so sorry!” Chanyeol started, waving his palms as Baekhyun gazed down at him “I was being an idiot, impressing people really isn’t my forte”

“Impressing people? Who were you trying to impress?” Baekhyun’s question is innocent enough but his eyes are playing a dangerous game, glinting with mischief.

Chanyeol clears his throat and looks away “Just... someone. Uh, I- here’s the money for the food. I should get going, Baekhyun”

Baekhyun shivered at the low baritone saying his name with such familiarity and the large palm that rested on his shoulder for a brief second before Chanyeol was heading out the door. Baekhyun follows him, adamant to get this adorable man’s name at least “Hey, wait up!” He pants, catching up to those long strides and the taller’s eyes widen in shock;

“W-what are you doing?” He stumbles, catching himself at the last minute.

“I wanted to know your name- and maybe your number?” Baekhyun manages, pouting slightly before he cocks an eyebrow at the taller, his sassy attitude back with full force “I wasn’t going to flirt back with you all evening and not ask for it, dumbass”

Chanyeol shook his head, boy did this cutie have such an attitude- Byun Baekhyun was even better in the flesh and for the first time in a long while Chanyeol felt giddy with excitement at the idea of his virtual crush actually being attracted to him “Um, I’m Chanyeol- Park Chanyeol”

“Park Chanyeol” Baekhyun rolled the name along his tongue, as if testing it “I like it- you say it like you’re a secret agent or something”

Chanyeol almost holds his breath and passes out in that second as Baekhyun toes the line on his real identity, sputtering out a laugh at the last second. He didn’t need the love of his life to know how many times that sinful body had been on his screen. And how many time’s he had imagined being the one to make the tiny man shake through an orgasm as he ruined him completely.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun was peering up at him and Chanyeol had to stop himself from cupping his cheeks and kissing that beautiful cupid’s bow.

“Uh sorry- my number- here” He typed his number into Baekhyun’s phone and smiled “I’ll look forward to hearing from you”

Baekhyun blushed for the first time since they’d met “Uh... maybe after my shift- for sure”

They parted ways with a soft smile and Chanyeol re-iterated the fact that Byun Baekhyun in person, was actually the best thing to ever happen to him.

“Oh my god! Jongin!” Baekhyun flushed, grabbing his colleague by the shirt “He just messaged me- again. He’s so cute!”

Jongin managed to pry a clinging Baekhyun off and smiled at his best friend, it had been a while since Baekhyun had been so excited about meeting someone “Who is it?”

“This guy called Chanyeol- _urgh_ , his voice is so sexy- and he’s just a tall, adorable, piece of ass. I swear to god, the guy could be a model. Or- or... like someone really hot” Baekhyun pretended to swoon, flopping across the counter of the restaurant “And god would I let him nail me, he’s... everything- and he was such a cute mess the last time he was in here”

Jongin paused for a second. This Chanyeol guy sounded very familiar- almost like ‘Chanyeol’ as in his best friend from high-school that was currently in the FBI and obsessed with someone he called ‘Byun boy’? _That_ Park Chanyeol? There was no way...

“Well what did he say?” Jongin prompted, wiping down where Baekhyun had been laying (partially to avoid him doing it again).

“Who? Who? Who?!” Jongdae rounded the corner into the front of the restaurant, eyes gleaming at the thought of juicy gossip on his best friend

“What are you Jongdae, a fucking owl?” Baekhyun groused, the popular line eliciting a laugh from the youngest and a shove from Jongdae himself;

“No, but the fact that you’re sharing juicy gossip without me, makes me hurt Baek- I thought we were best friends” He dramatically clutched his chest to emphasise his point.

“We are! It’s just that Chanyeol guy- he texted before and wished me a good shift and honestly it made me feel a bit mushy. We’ve talked a bit and he’s really nice and sweet, and makes me want to kiss him a million times” Baekhyun blushed “I was hoping he’d come back here but after the spicy beef incident, I haven’t seen him properly again.”

“What wasn’t that like 2 weeks ago? Are you sure you didn’t make him up?” Jongdae giggles at Baekhyun’s glare;

“No, I didn’t- It was him and two other guys!” Baekhyun felt the need to defend himself “Plus if I made him up, how come he’s messaging me, idiot?”

Jongdae shrugged, grinning “A hobo? Someone you bribed not to feel lonely?”

The next shove sent the cat-like boy tumbling over, splitting with laughter as Baekhyun tried to regain his composure;

“ _This_ is why I never tell you anything, Dae” Baekhyun whined “But I mean, he’s definitely interested in some way- he messages me every night like at the same time- you know how I’ve been doing that _thing_ every now and then to make money on the side?”

“You mean taking nudes to send to randomers every now and then to make some _hella dolla_?”

“Yeah well, lately I have a routine where I take the pictures and keep them on the back burner so I don’t have to jump up every time someone messages me, - and lately I’ve been feeling good what with the diet and the home work out I’ve been doing- thanks to Jongin here, these buns have never looked so glorious. But... he always messages or calls me at that time these days so I never get time to respond to any potential... y’know ‘ _clients_ ’” He pouted, knowing it was a stupid thing to get worked up about, and it wasn’t as if Chanyeol knew about it and was intentionally disrupting his only other source of income.

“ _Ew_. Firstly, Baek never call them ‘clients’ you aren’t a hooker. And secondly, are you really getting upset that another human being is interacting with you instead of you taking pictures of yourself to sell to perverted people on the internet?” Jongin is laughing behind his dish cloth and Baekhyun huffs;

“It’s not that- I don’t have any other income at the moment, I don’t have parents to rely on and the restaurant doesn’t pay enough to hold everything together. I need to take them for the extra money- tuition has gone up lately too- and the rent and groceries and _everything_ ” Baekhyun stressed, hands balling into fists at how honestly tired he was right now.

And for the first time Jongdae and Jongin came in to hug him, knowing that money had been tight and this was one easy way for Baekhyun to make additional money on top of his job and university- they tried their best to help, to talk him out of it, but Baekhyun was adamant to earn it his way.

The _very_ naked way.

“By the way, why haven’t you asked him on a date yet? You clearly fancy the pants off him?” Jongdae gave Baekhyun a pointed look before snatching his phone from his hand and dashing away.

“Wait- what the fuck-“ Baekhyun yelped, chasing after the other “Jongdae you fuck, don’t you dare message him! Give me back my phone!”

“Oh my god.” Jongdae voiced out, tripping over his feet as he came to a halt, staring at his message and the near instant reply; “Holy shit Baek, he agreed. Tonight- 6pm.”

“I’m working tonight, you idiot!” Baekhyun hissed dejectedly, yanking his phone back from his friend, just to see the little text bubble that Chanyeol was still typing;

**From: Park Chanyeol**

_Where would you like to go?_ _J x_

Jongdae patted his back with a small smile as his best friend bit his lip and blushed at the message “I’ll cover for you dummy, don’t worry- Zhang won’t even know you’re gone.”

Baekhyun squeezed his best friend tightly before replying;

**To: Park Chanyeol**

_There’s a cute late night coffee and cocktail place on 5 th\- meet there? x_

Baekhyun’s phone dinged a few moments later with an affirmative response and the shorter’s heart soared. He had enough time to snap off a few shots, before meeting the taller.

Chanyeol was positively buzzing. This was all he had dreamed about for nearly 2 years. And it was happening.

Today.

“It’s happening today!” He yanked Kyungsoo into a hug before, pulling away until he was at arm’s length “ _What am I going to do_? He’s going to ask about my job and my life- what do I say? Oh my god, I’m going to die. Guys, I think I’m having a heart attack!”

“Don’t stress it- just be vague” Sehun called from his cubicle as Kyungsoo looked frazzled from being shaken like a rag-doll by his idiot of a best friend;

“Get off me, you oaf” Kyungsoo swatted his hands away “And don’t listen to Sehun, he’s as much of an idiot as you are-“

“At least Junmyeon kissed me at the retreat unlike your certain tanned Adonis, Soo” Sehun cackled, swiftly getting up to get a coffee lest Kyungsoo actually attempt to murder him today.

Kyungsoo shook his head and took a deep breath, refocusing his attention on the sweating, hyperventilating giant of man “Right, okay, just be honest with him Chanyeol. Maybe not completely and not everything all at once- but tell him you’re an agent and you look after people- that’s bound to be a winner in anyone’s books, right?”

“Right.”

Kyungsoo was right, as usual. Turning back to his screen, his mouth ran dry as images flitted across it once again- except Chanyeol noticed something that nearly had him calling off the whole meeting out of pure anxiety.

The usual images Baekhyun took- the naked ones- we’re always at a certain angle. Today, as if to tempt Chanyeol into a mental breakdown, the smaller had taken a full body shot and there pierced into the left nipple was a little rose-gold ring. And it made Chanyeol think of all the things he would love to do, as he twirled the simple piece of jewellery in his mouth, Baekhyun sobbing his name, tongue flicking out to those pert nubs as the shorter’s back arched in desperation...

Chanyeol shook his head, no- he couldn’t do this right now, he was meeting his wet dream in real life in less than 40 minutes.

Clocking out, Chanyeol rushed home to shower and change into something that wasn’t so uptight and formal.

Baekhyun’s eyes caught sight of Chanyeol first- the taller wasn’t hard to spot. He was wearing a black button down shirt, open at the collar showcasing lustrous collarbones, tucked into white-washed and ripped skinny jeans. His hair was its usual striking blond, swept up out of his face and keen, wide eyes were displayed, gazing around.

“Hey there hot stuff” Baekhyun grinned, loving the affect he had on the taller man, who instantly turned scarlet at the comment;

“Uh... hey Baekhyun” And nobody could miss the way Chanyeol checked Baekhyun out head to toe, in an unintentionally slow and steady sweep- taking in every detail he could.

The shorter was dressed to _impress._ He too was wearing a button down, but his was navy and silk, the material clinging to his structure, it was partially un-tucked from a more be-dazzled version of his black-skin tight jeans which were some-how impossibly tighter and leaving very little to Chanyeol’s imagination (or memory bank), cupping all of Baekhyun’s goods in the right places. Especially his ass. Over the navy blue shirt, he’d tugged on a patterned bomber jacket- the outfit tied off with a sleek black choker and eyeliner around droopy, puppy eyes.

Chanyeol was, to put it frankly, completely enamoured.

“ _Wow_ ” He breathed “I mean... uh, you look...” _Delicious? Sexy? Stunning? All of the above?_ “You look r-really good” He managed, ears flushing adorably and Baekhyun smiled up, blinding him for a second;

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Giant. Should we head inside where we can talk and drink?”

“Definitely- that’s like two of my favourite things”

They headed inside and quickly ordered their very alcoholic drinks, ready to take the nerves away from their first meeting with a little Dutch courage.

“So... um what do you do- outside of the restaurant?” Chanyeol began, eyes shifting softly to look over the sculpt of Baekhyun’s face as he spoke;

Baekhyun grinned “I’m a porn star”

“ _What_?” Chanyeol knew that wasn’t the case, but fuck, did he not expect that to be said out loud “W- _are you_?”

“No, silly” Baekhyun’s eyes crinkled as he laughed “But I’m glad you think I could be. I’m a student at N.Y.U, I’m studying Photography with Music- Music is more my dream but I’m obsessed with taking pictures”

_I know_ , Chanyeol wanted to say, _I can’t take my eyes of them_.

Baekhyun sipped on his drink before blinking up at the taller “What about you? You don’t look like a student yourself?”

“Whoa, okay.” Chanyeol chuckled, happy to be able to divert the dreaded question “Are you calling me old, now?”

“I mean...” Baekhyun laughed back, eyes giddy with joy “I’m pretty sure I saw a grey hair when you were choking on the Korean Beef- I notice these things”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and found himself settling into a natural conversation with Baekhyun, they had the jokes, the push and pull and they were both in a half-assed competition to see who could drink who under the table at present.

Baekhyun was a filthy liar but he still claimed it was himself. Chanyeol only found out how bad he was at drinking when they had their 4th drink bought to the table;

“Chanyeoolliee” He cooed and Chanyeol had to duck his grabby hands, laughing;

“Okay, okay- you’ve had enough- I’m going to have to cut you off now”

Baekhyun pouted at him, bottom lip jutting out in exaggeration “Not fair though, I was having fun”

“You’re _literally_ leaning to the side, babe”

The endearment slips out; Chanyeol doesn’t mean it to and his face is a dead giveaway to his surprise- as is Baekhyun’s, even in his inebriated state.

“Did you just....” Baekhyun’s eyes are wide, before his lips curve deviously “ _Fuck._..”

Chanyeol stares back in mild terror, unsure if Baekhyun is utterly disgusted with him at the moment “I’m so-“

“Is your place near here?” Baekhyun partially slurs out the words, hand reaching for Chanyeol’s across the table, a hint of desperation behind the action;

“Uh, yeah like 10 minu- _Baekhyun what are y_ -“ The smaller is yanking him over the table, lips pressing against his earnestly, kissing him like his life depends on it. He pries Chanyeol’s lips apart before the taller can realise what’s happening, licking into his mouth;

“ _Let’s go, Giant_ ”

“Was it the ‘babe’?” Chanyeol manages as Baekhyun peppers his chest with soft kisses in the back of the cab, trying to push Chanyeol’s shirt off without looking too obscene in public. It might have been a bit late for that.

“It might have had something to do with it” Baekhyun huffs back, eyes glossy. He’s about to return to his work when Chanyeol has a hand on his wrist pulling him out of the cab and tossing some notes in the driver’s direction, keys in hand.

“Can you open this door quicker?” Baekhyun demands, hands trailing dangerously low to the thick bulge trapped behind Chanyeol’s jeans- he wants to see it;

“Trying, babe” Chanyeol doesn’t even care that he says it again, all too desperate to have Baekhyun’s mouth on his again. He’s been dreaming about this for too long to let it slip by.

He finally gets the door open and pushes Baekhyun through into the hallway, rough palms coming up to cup the shorter’s face as he kisses him senseless, tongue dipping into the warm cavern before he sucks on his lower lip, drawing a lewd moan from the smaller, stumbling together as they fumble down the hallway.

“ _Bed- now_ ” Chanyeol growls, hoisting Baekhyun up as he squeaks but doesn’t argue, allowing himself to be dropped lightly onto the bed before Chanyeol is taking charge again, hands deftly undoing the buttons on the shirt;

“Fuck, I have only dreamed about this but you are so sexy like this” Chanyeol bites along the sleek upper body, lips acting almost familiar on the skin- before raising his head to glance down at a panting, teary eyed Baekhyun;

“I know I am” He weakly manages with a soft laugh, pushing his hips up to grind against the taller’s “Please do _something_ ”

“I plan to do more than something, baby” Chanyeol pushed the shirt of the shoulders, letting it slip and pool by his elbows, tossing his own off in the following motion to show up toned abs and chest that had Baekhyun drooling;

“God, you’re hot” He chokes back as Chanyeol returns to nibble on his neck, lips pressing against the pulse before licking and sucking and biting at the skin- loving the lewd little gasps Baekhyun let out against his shoulder. Using one hand, he pinned Baekhyun’s wrists against the mattress, the other rising with mentally practiced ease to where he knew a little gold ring was.

He tugged experimentally at the metal and Baekhyun gasped, his body jerking up with pleasure and his face flushed; “ _Fuck-_ “

“You’re so cute like this- and sensitive” Chanyeol twirled his finger around the bud, teasingly drawing soft whimpers from the smaller male under him, before gently hooking his smallest finger through the ring, pressing against the bud before shifting the metal ever so slightly before tugging once more.

This time Baekhyun’s legs fall open, eyelids dropping closed as pleasure sings through his veins. Chanyeol was torturously good, somehow he knew his body- knew how to kiss his neck, tease his nipples- deft tongue lapping at the buds before sucking and nipping at them, until they were puffy. He knew how to grind against Baekhyun in such a way that had his mind swirling and blank all at once.

“Pants!” Baekhyun yelped, suddenly feeling his body shake in a tell-tale way, the way Chanyeol was fucking with his piercing was driving him far too close to the edge and he didn’t want this to be over yet;

“Eager, aren’t we?” Chanyeol chuckled and Baekhyun damned the alcohol- he missed the flustered Chanyeol he could tease, not the teasing Chanyeol that had him infinitely flustered.

“Stop being an asshole and touch me properly”

Chanyeol paused for a second, as if taking all of Baekhyun in, before heeding his demand, large palms splaying across his hips as he tugged down his pants and underwear, the smaller’s cock slapping free against his stomach, leaking sloppily.

“I need to tell you something-“ Chanyeol panted as he hunted around for lube, shimmying his own pants down to step out of them “It’s important before we continue-“

“What is it?” Baekhyun honestly couldn’t care less at the moment, he was hungry to be ploughed and just the outline of Chanyeol’s cock against his underwear was setting him off in a flurry of heat that crawled up his chest.

“I’m an FBI agent” Chanyeol confessed, grasping the lube and turning around, waiting for a possible backlash from the smaller male, but the other just looked at him and rolled his eyes;

“Yeah, and I’m a space-man. Come on Chanyeol, leave the jokes for later I need _\- I need_ -“ Baekhyun clambered up onto his knees, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and tugging him down into a sloppy make out session, tongues tangling, spit falling down their chins and teeth clashing. It just made him want Chanyeol even more “I need you- _please_ ”

There was only so much control a poor man like Chanyeol had in front of stunning beauty like Baekhyun. And those final words snapped his own shakily crafted control.

“Your wish is my command” He bestowed before pushing Baekhyun back down and settling between his legs “I can’t wait to ruin you, baby” He whispered, fingers finally wrapping around the shorter’s cock, tugging experimentally just to see Baekhyun’s eyes glaze over in ecstasy as the sensations rippled through him. Chanyeol repeated the motion leisurely, loving how Baekhyun’s face contorted, wriggling both to get away from the sensation and towards it all at once.

“Please- fuck-“ Having had enough of the incessant teasing, the shorter used his stature to push Chanyeol down bodily, straddling his lap in an instant, palms splayed on his chest “I am going to show you how it’s done, _baby_ ” He cooed and Chanyeol felt all the blood remaining in his brain, rush to his crotch.

“God _, yes_ ” He begged softly, voice tight from the sinful ministrations of Baekhyun’s hips as they rolled down, his own involuntarily bucking up;

“Keep still” Baekhyun commanded, shimmying down to where Chanyeol still had his underwear on, fingers looping into the waistband. He licked his lips as a swollen red cockhead came into view, followed by the thick shaft and the shorter drooled;

“God, you kept this hidden- you’re _so big_.” His words were strangled but his tone was pure awe, gazing at the length in his hands, leaning forward to lap gently at it before suckling on the tip- finding satisfaction in the way Chanyeol groaned and swung a hand over his face.

He sucked up the length before, enveloping the entirety of it in his mouth, choking back a sob as it pressed against his throat harshly. He repeated the action just to watch Chanyeol fall apart above him.

“You’re so beautiful with my cock stretching those pretty lips” He moaned, one hand cupping the shorter’s face, gently tugging him off his cock, saliva dribbling down his chin. He looked longingly at Chanyeol, the taller pulling him into a chaste kiss.

“Now it’s my turn, sweetie” He positioned Baekhyun so the smaller lay on his front, on his knees with his ass in the air, perfectly the way Chanyeol wanted him- spread open to devour at his own leisure. Tracing the puffy rim lightly, Chanyeol edged a finger forward, lightly tugging at the muscle and causing Baekhyun to hiss, throwing his hand back in a half-assed slap.

“Sorry babe” The taller pressed a chaste kiss to the hole and Baekhyun’s back curved against the bed further, a sound somewhere between a sob and moan ripping out of his throat at the sensation. Chanyeol grinned, wicked, tongue flicking out to press against the muscle, lapping at it as Baekhyun tried to push his hips back to no avail, fingers curling harshly into the duvet as erotic, desperate pleas slipped past his lips;

“Please, fuck if you keep doing that-“ _Eating me out like you’re starving_ “I-I’m going to come so soon” Baekhyun all but mewled, face pressed hard against the mattress, and as if to hint further that if Chanyeol did not fuck him in some way he was actually going to die, he let out a short gasp of “I need more, Yeol- _Chanyeol_ \- _ah!_ \- _more”_

Chanyeol wasted no time, hands reaching over immediately to find the lube he had tossed aside before and coating his fingers liberally. He turned his attention back to the puckered rim on display for him “So pretty, baby- let me know if I’m hurting you”

And with that, Chanyeol slipped one finger in, feeling little to no resistance due to the wonderful tongue-fucking he’d provided earlier. He twisted it gently to loosen the muscle, before sliding in another, pumping them in and out as Baekhyun clenched around him, wailing into the sheets, cock twitching- angry and red. He curved his fingers gently, pressing against the soft bundle of nerves that had Baekhyun’s body freezing, muscles locking and spasming as he came squirting against both Chanyeol’s fingers and against the bed.

“Holy shit” Chanyeol breathed gently, gathering up the cum trickling down the shorter’s legs as he panted against the sheets, pushing it back into the gaping hole, squeezing around air “You’re such a fucking slut... cumming just like that- just from my fingers” Chanyeol breathed softly, flipping Baekhyun over and gently pushing his hair out of his eyes “Cumming with that beautiful body shaking just for me, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun nodded hastily “Can I have your dick now- _please_ , I’ve waited for so long?”

Chanyeol whimpered at those crass words from beautiful lips “I could never say no to you” He pressed Baekhyun’s knees up against his chest, the smaller dutifully gripping himself under the knees to hold himself in place. Chanyeol used one hand to line up his cock to the dripping rim nudging the head inside, while the other automatically slipped to the golden piercing on the left nipple.

With a swift thrust, he buried himself in to the hilt, thighs squeezing hard as Baekhyun clamped down around him, back arching up off the bed as he was stuffed completely full.

“God, you’re taking me so well” Chanyeol gasped out, drawing his hips back to snap back in again, jerking Baekhyun up the bed as he sobbed out warbled words of ‘fuck’ and ‘please’ and ‘harder’. Chanyeol repeated the motion, both hands moving to grip Baekhyun’s lithe hips, practically bouncing the smaller on his length as he flailed under him, body turning almost jelly-like with every animalistic thrust.

“ _Ah- Ah_! Fuck, I just d-don’t want to stop” Baekhyun sobbed out, dick throbbing against his stomach as it felt Chanyeol pounding into his tight hole with every thrust “Please- _god_!”

Chanyeol felt himself nearing, Baekhyun’s body starting to milk him as the smaller body began to shake through another orgasm, body tightening in the taller’s hold before falling apart under him. Chanyeol pumped himself a few times to ride out his own orgasm, letting his come fill the other’s sopping hole.

Baekhyun reached up to tug Chanyeol into a kiss, deep and happy “ _That_ ” He panted, closing his eyes “Was amazing”

Chanyeol beamed at the smaller, gently pulling himself out with a soft whine, before reaching over to clean both himself and Baekhyun up with some tissues on the night-stand “You’re amazing” he whispered to the adorable boy in his bed, missing the soft smile that spread on Baekhyun’s face moments after.

Realising there was nothing more to be done, and that the boy of his dreams would probably disappear in the morning, Chanyeol curled up next to the tiny frame, draping the duvet around them both before slotting into his back, albeit gently to avoid startling the smaller.

It seemed his worry was for no reason when Baekhyun instantly pushed back into him, body seeking another’s warmth, and hands instinctively lacing with his Giant’s.

Chanyeol blearily blinked his eyes open as he heard the creak of the adjacent bathroom door open and a very naked Baekhyun stepped out. Noticing Chanyeol was awake, he giddily walked over, straddling the taller’s lap, pecking his nose;

“Care for round two from yesterday? Or is it round three now?” He whispered, biting down on his lip, before leaning down to capture Chanyeol’s own in a heart-stealing kiss ( _not that Chanyeol’s heart wasn’t already captured by this boy_ ).

The taller gently pushed Baekhyun off his lap, and sat him down next to him “Look, um Baekhyun- I need to tell you something before we have any more... _rounds_ , and honestly it’s important. And not a joke” Chanyeol swallowed quickly before he lost his nerve, Baekhyun’s look of impatience and hurt at being pushed away showing through his mask of indifference.

“I just don’t want to carry on making out with your incredibly soft lips or fucking you through this mattress without you knowing the full story and deciding for yourself if you... want this? I mean that’s if you wanted this at all, but you can tell me that afterwards. Or not, you can do whatever you want after I tell you- this is up to you.”

“O-okay?” Baekhyun stuttered, looking confused but finally settling down, he didn’t know what this could be about but it made his heart flutter how much Chanyeol already cared about him despite knowing him for a short period of time. “So, what is it?”

“Um... so yesterday, I told you I was an FBI agent. I wasn’t joking. I really do work for the FBI.” He scanned Baekhyun’s face s he processed the information;

“So... You’re an _actual_ FBI agent?” Baekhyun said slowly, hands moving to play with Chanyeol’s fingers “I mean, it’s not that big a deal- its super cool if anything. You made it sound way scarier-“

“Well... that’s not quite all of it.” Chanyeol scratched his head sheepishly “You know how people mention that an FBI agent monitors them through their webcam and stuff...” He stopped as Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he gasped, jumping away.

“You monitor me?” He whispered, sounding a little shaken

And Chanyeol nodded, unable to form the correct words.

Despite knowing this would be the outcome, Chanyeol’s heart sank a little- it was to be expected. After all, who would take that information well, knowing that they were essentially being spied on?

Suddenly, Baekhyun perched himself back on the bed, eyes curious;

“Wait... Does that mean you already knew me before the restaurant?”

The taller nodded once again “I’ve... kinda been really attracted to you since I got given the task of monitoring you. In every way- I really wanted to ask you out but I didn’t know how. Then my supposed friends took me to the restaurant you work at because our office is not far from there and I finally got to speak to you” Chanyeol smiled softly, fingers tracing up Baekhyun’s arms and making him shiver;

“I know it seems a bit strange, but I like you a lot, monitoring you and keeping you safe was part of my job and I didn’t mean to encroach on your privacy. But after a while it just became about you- you were the highlight of my day, you’re so beautiful. And when I wasn’t scanning through the hundreds of pictures you took, I’d wait to make sure you got home okay, or the taxi driver wouldn’t take you on a weird route, or that you wouldn’t talk to targeted or known IP addresses. I just wanted you to be happy, even if you didn’t know me. And I learned about what you were like too as person- beyond the pictures. You are funny, and sassy and you make adorable faces, and even the messages you send are cute. You’re so understanding of everyone, I’ve never heard you say mean shit about anyone either. Look, I understand if you’re completely freaked out and you want to leave. Just, I’m sorry, I had to tell you”

Baekhyun gently cupped Chanyeol’s face, moving to straddle his legs;

“I’m not going to lie, this is going to take me a little bit of getting used to. And you’re going to have to tell me everything from start to finish now, but... I don’t think it’s that bad. You... you’ve seen what I do- it’s not like I’m hiding myself.”

Baekhyun stayed quiet for a minute before leaning forward and pecking Chanyeol’s lips “It is a lot to take in, I’m not going to pretend that it’s not, and that fact that you’ve seen my naked body more times than I’d like to admit is... something else.” Baekhyun took a deep breath as a flush crawled up his neck “But, stupidly, I’m glad it’s you? All the times we’ve spoken and I’ve met you, I’ve just felt this... connection. It’s cliché and I might be falling for some complete weirdo... but I want to try. So, I’m glad you’re the one who watches me, who looks out for me. You’re really sweet, and I was going to ask if you wanted to go out again sometime? Maybe?”

“I really... I would love to. I can’t believe you’re not grossed out- You’re so much more amazing in person, you know” Chanyeol shook his head in disbelief, smiling “Also... did you just say you’re falling for me?”

Baekhyun paused, blushing before snuggling back into Chanyeol’s chest with a content hum “Maybe... By the way, all those pictures I sent, and you said you were attracted to me... did you ever-“

“-So many times, I lost count” Chanyeol laughed, hiding his rising blush in Baekhyun’s neck while the other cackled;

“Maybe that’s how I’ll get my payback for you watching me all this time, torture you with some real slutty shots”

“Oh yeah?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrow, hands rushing up to tickle Baekhyun “This is what I’m going to do in return, you little shit”

The smaller squealed and tried to squirm away, laughing elatedly and grabbing Chanyeol’s hands.

Chanyeol swore he had never been happier than this as he leaned down to pepper Baekhyun’s face with kisses all over again.

“Hey Jongin!” Chanyeol grinned, meeting his best friend outside of the restaurant where he was also supposed to be meeting Baekhyun (his now, boyfriend- _ohmygod_!), Sehun and a very shy Kyungsoo trailing along behind them;

“Hey Kyungsoo” Jongin greeted instantly, beaming at the other as the other flushed, biting his lip and looking away;

“Hi-“ He whispered back, ducking behind Sehun as Jongin frowned to himself, thinking it was something he had done.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and nudged his friend “Come on man, you two like each other- just ask him out already, the boy looks like he’s dying over there”

Jongin nodded, resolutely “Okay, okay, after our meal- I’ll ask him, for sure. Where the hell is Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol glanced at his phone “Finishing up now- is he still mad at you for knowing me and what I did all along?”

“Yeah, he really doesn’t believe that I didn’t put the clues together. I just... honestly didn’t expect it and we haven’t had a catch up in a while so I just didn’t want to assume. Plus Jongdae- this guy I work with – was being enough of a nuisance, I didn’t want to add to it” Jongin shrugged sheepishly.

A soft cough had Chanyeol and the group turning to find a grinning Baekhyun with a sharp boned boy standing next to him;

“Everybody, this is Jongdae... he was a little lonely today so I invited him? I hope you all don’t mind?” He smiled softly before turning his gaze to his giant of a boyfriend “Hey sexy, I missed you all day.”

Chanyeol grinned back, kissing his lover’s pouty lips before leaning to whisper into his ear “Really? Did you? Is that why you took all those nudes in the staff bathroom on your break?”

Baekhyun flushed and nodded “Maybe... or maybe I just wanted to keep you on the edge all day”

“Well you definitely did that” Raising his voice a little louder he motioned to the group to move along to make their reservation for the fancy restaurant he had booked for his latest bout of good news.

Finally seated, Sehun groaned;

“Come on man, just tell us the news already- don’t make us wait until the food arrives.” The other’s joined in whining and starting a small chant before Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“Okay okay, calm down you children” Chanyeol grinned, gently taking Baekhyun’s hand “I don’t know if the guys that work with me have heard, but Junmyeon is stepping down, something about wanting to live on the beach or something, and he’s appointed me to take over. Starting next week, I will be the director of the Team 13 FBI task force.”

The group cheered and whooped, raising their glasses in toast to their lanky friend, wishing him the best in his new position with Sehun sulking that he was now going to get the worst cases.

“I knew I should have been nicer to you- Junmyeon liked you too much”

Chanyeol laughed and patted his back gently “Don’t sulk Sehunnie, I’ll be good to you” He turned to his shorter boyfriend “Um... actually there’s something more I want to talk to you about, in private?”

Baekhyun nodded, worry passing over his face momentarily. “Yeah, of course”

The reached a little balcony clearing on the top floor of the restaurant, overlooking a quaint little garden seating area.

“I... “ Chanyeol sighed out a breath “This is going to sound stupid and little big headed on my part. But, please don’t send out pictures to people anymore” He turned to the smaller “It’s been killing me these past few months that I’ve not been able to help you financially with your university. But with the new job- I get perks like a penthouse suite, and a pay-rise”

“Chan, I ca-“

“No, please listen. The thought that my boyfriend is literally selling pictures of his gorgeous body both makes me feel sick and incredibly proud like, hot damn, of course they’d sell- have you seen yourself. But at the same time, I know why you’re selling them. If you had an alternative, you wouldn’t keep doing this, Baek,” Chanyeol took both his hands in his, thumbs lightly tracing over his knuckles “Please promise me, no more pictures to strangers for money- or pictures to strangers full stop. I’ll take good care of us.”

“What about rent? And groceries and tuition?”

“Well, the lease on your current place finishes for the summer, and then you can move in with me. The penthouse suite has two rooms, so if you get sick of me you can... I don’t know” Chanyeol rubbed his head sheepishly “I’ve not thought out all the details- all I know is, we’ve been together for 3 months now, you’ve accepted every bit of me, helped me and even told me you loved me. And _I love you_ , I want to do everything and anything for you. I don’t want you feeling like there’s no alternative, not when you have me and I have you”

Baekhyun’s eyes welled and he tugged the taller down into a kiss “I love you so much, you idiot giant. And yes, for you, I’ll stop sending pictures to people.” He sassed, before his hands nervously smoothed out Chanyeol’s shirt “Thank you for this, it means a lot. I... like _really_ a lot.”

“Anything for you, babe” Chanyeol smiled, adoration clear in his eyes “Let’s go down, the other’s will be wondering what took us so long”

Baekhyun nodded, quickly wiping stray tears and following his giant downstairs with a fond grin on his face.

Chanyeol sat in his office, no longer trapped in a crappy cubicle between Kyungsoo and his death glares and Sehun and his throwing of random objects. Instead, he could watch the nuisances pulling faces at him while they trained the new team who had started recently.

“Knock knock” A familiar voice chirped and Chanyeol turned to his adorable boyfriend, donning a suit “Mr Park, a Miss Suzy left a message for you from HQ asking for a call back when you had the time”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, while making a note of the information “Am I going to regret making you my secretary?”

Baekhyun walked in and clicked the door shut, sliding the lock in place and closing the blinds “Oh, I don’t think so- have you checked my phone yet today?” he whispered provocatively as he perched himself on the taller’s desk, legs crossed and hands pressed on his knee.

Chanyeol’s eyes quickly snapped to the screen he always kept open, there were 20 new pictures of his boyfriend’s sinful body taken in what looked like their main meeting room, legs splayed in the chair that was obviously Chanyeol’s, touching himself openly.

The taller groaned, biting down on his lip to stifle the sound “ _Fuck_ ”

Baekhyun grinned, leaning in “Regretting it?”

“ _Hell no_ ” Chanyeol whispered “Can’t wait to nail you over that meeting desk later”

His eye quickly caught onto one of the pictures “Oh my god-“ His hands instantly fumbled for Baekhyun tugging him closer and letting his hands roam up his chest, the shorter moaning out in delight as calloused hands traced up his ribcage right to his nipples and-

“Ah- Yeol, it’s still sensitive!” Baekhyun cried out as the taller tugged on the little metal ring;

“You got the other one pierced too, you pierced it and fingered yourself in my meeting room, knowing just how much it turns me on, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did” Baekhyun grinned, “Now are you gonna fuck me? Or do I have to do something more?”

“I wouldn’t mind some more pictures” Chanyeol chuckled, but he was already hoisting the smaller up to press against the wall, his mouth working against his jaw line and neck, leaving purple marks along the soft, supple skin.

After this particular session, Baekhyun sat perched in Chanyeol’s lap, both exhausted but toying with their phones, when they simultaneously made a noise.

“Jongin just messaged to say he asked Kyungsoo out on a date finally” Baekhyun mumbled, turning to face the taller “And although I’ve still forgiven him, I’m happy”

“Me too- He really didn’t know it was me, Baek you have to give him a break” Chanyeol chuckled, hand reaching up to flick one of the pretty gold rings adorning his boyfriend’s chest while humming thoughtfully “I might have to get you a chain for this... make you hold it in your mouth while I fuck you on our bed”

Baekhyun made a soft sound in his throat at that, heat crawling to his face at the thought of his boyfriend pounding into him, the chains rattling against the little rings on his chest...

“Please, I don’t think I can get hard again and I have to walk to lectures tomorrow”

“Want to go for another round if I give you a lift?” Chanyeol smirked and Baekhyun was already closing the gap between their lips.

“You know, I love you so much” Chanyeol whispered, hands smoothing along Baekhyun’s hips

Baekhyun smacked the taller’s arm with a giggle “I love you too... so much- now can you just screw me again?”

Chanyeol smiled “Anything you want, _babe_ ”

“Hm... are you saying that because you want more pictures of my ass?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes as Chanyeol laughed loudly before shaking his head, leaning into pepper the smaller’s face with chaste, loving kisses.

Chanyeol realised he could do without the pictures, as long as he had the real thing.

Although the nudes, they were a really nice bonus.

~ _fin_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompter I hope you enjoyed this take on the prompt. Please let me know if this is your prompt!
> 
> Lil Kaisoo at the end. 
> 
> Crossposted here from AFF- on a great idea from maddy ;)
> 
> And yes, the title is well thought out clearly... And what haha?
> 
> Love you allll! Leave all your lovely comments please!
> 
> ~exolunaticshipper x


End file.
